The Legend of Korra: Mind Control
by maila08
Summary: Azula has taken control over Korra's body...what are her plans?


Shout out to the co- author: BG-13!

* * *

A few weeks passed and Korra was finally able to walk around on her own. The burn on her side still hadn't completely healed but the pain was bearable. She was curled up next to her husband, her face against his chest while his arm was wrapped around her, protectively. It was an hour before morning when she felt a stabbing pain in her head. The Waterbender immediately sat up and grabbed her head.

"Come, Avatar," a voice commanded. Korra ground her teeth together and shook her head. Not again, she thought. This had been happening for weeks now. "I said come!" the voice shouted.

The Avatar let out a cry as she tumbled out of bed, awakening her sleeping husband. He sat up and gave her a puzzled look. His wife was never up this early in the morning.

"Korra, what's wrong?" he asked as he knelt down besides her. She pushed him away from her with a blast of air. "Korra!"

"Leave me alone," she managed to say through her clenched teeth.

"No," Mako said as he made his way towards her. She looked up and he stopped dead in his tracks. That wasn't Korra. Her normally electrifying blue eyes were dull, lifeless. She let out a yell before attacking him.

The Firebender barely had a chance to dodge a fire punch she sent at him. He blocked the best he could but out of the two Korra was the more skilled fighter. She threw a series of jabs at him and knocked him on his back. Her breathing was hard, forced as she made her way towards him, fists engulfed in flames.

"Mom! Stop!" Mac cried as he and his sister entered the room.

"It's Dad!" Karah added. The Avatar stiffened at the presence of the children.

"Korra, relax. It's me. Mako," he said slowly. At the mention of his name she stopped, her face showing the slightest flicker of emotion. She tumbled back and placed a hand over her head before looking at her husband and her kids who had a shocked expression on their faces.

"Wha-?" she began, seemingly coming out of a daze. He slowly stood up and made his way towards her, holding his hands up as a sign of peace.

"It's ok. I'm here," he soothed. Korra continued to walk backwards until she hit the frame of the door. She saw his advance towards her and she shook her head at him.

"Mako, stay away," she pleaded. Mako furrowed his brow but didn't stop.

"Korra, what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled as she ran out the room.

"Mom!" the twins called out as they tried to follow her. Their father pulled them back.

"No. Let her go," he instructed. The children looked up to their father and reluctantly nodded. The Firebender thought about following her himself, but figured it was best to give her space.

Korra ran to the farthest end of the island and collapsed on her knees, feeling sick. She knew what had happened. She'd attacked her husband and scared her kids. For the past few weeks, this had been something the Avatar had feared would happen. She looked up and out across Yue Bay at Avatar Aang's statue.

"Please," she pleaded. "Help me." Her breathing relaxed and she fell on her side, blacking out.

* * *

"Korra," a voice called. She groaned and sat up before gasping. She was definitely not on Air Temple Island but the place she was at couldn't be the Spirit World either. The place was twisted, dark, and just plain frightening. A storm brewed in the sky above her. Everything seemed lifeless.

"Korra," the voice repeated.

"Aang?" she called, standing up. The monk came to her, a worried expression on her face. "What's going on?"

"Azula," he replied. "She's creating an unbalance in this world. Her plans are to destroy it. You can't let that happen."

The Avatar looked down. "She's been controlling me. I don't know how but she has. I can't resist when she calls out to me," she whispered.

"I know Korra. But you need to fight it," the Airbender replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I've tried! But I can't. She's too strong. I haven't slept well in weeks! I'm exhausted," Korra replied.

"The fate of the world rests on your shoulders," he said. "If this realm perishes, your world will fall out of balance and chaos will reign. You must stop Azula."

The Waterbender sighed. "I know. I'm working on it. I need to break free of her control first."

"Do what you must and do it quickly. Or there will be no world left to save."

* * *

Mac ran out of the house after seeing that his mother hadn't returned. He went past the main house and he heard a very familiar voice. He stopped and slowly turned around, facing the source.

"Where are you going?" Sozi asked.

"None of your business," he replied turning away from her. He heard the girl chuckle.

"Look, Peasant," the Firebender began. "I know you don't like me, and quite frankly, I don't like you either. But when I ask you a question, you will answer me. Understand?"

Mac narrowed his eyes at her and walked towards the girl until he was inches away from her. "I know what you are," he stated.

Azula's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me, Azula," he said, his mouth twisting around the name. "Let me make this very clear to you. You take one step out of line, give me one good reason to make me think you're going to hurt my family and I will personally knock you back to where ever it is you came from."

The Firebender took a step back. "You don't know what you're dealing with," she said through her teeth.

"And you don't know what I can do," Mac replied, turning away from her and returning to look for his mother.

Azula clenched her jaw. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Korra groaned as her eyes slowly opened. The sun was finally coming up and with great difficulty she got on her feet. She started to make her way to her home once again when a stabbing pain went through her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to come?" the voice roared. Korra clutched her head momentarily before she lost control of her limbs. Inside her mind she thrashed at whatever was commanding her but it was useless. She couldn't break free. She came to an clearing not far from where she'd been.

"About time," Azula growled. "I'm going to have to teach you what happens to those who disobey me," she continued as she forced the Avatar to kneel. Once at her level she placed a hand over her chest and Korra yelled out in pain as she felt her insides twist. The Firebender held her hand there for a while, enjoying the screeches of pain that came from the Avatar.

"Stop," Korra pleaded. Azula narrowed her eyes at her.

"You do not have a mind of your own!" she snapped. "I am in control, do you understand?" she added as she slightly twisted her hand, making the pain increase.

"Yes," the Waterbender managed to choke out.

"Good," the girl said, satisfied, and finally removed her hand. Korra fell on her side and spat out blood, shaking with pain.

"Your son is onto me. I need him removed."

The Waterbender's eyes widened. "No."

Azula turned to face the Avatar, anger across her face. "You will do as I say," she said as she placed a hand on her chest once again. Korra twisted with pain and screamed as her limbs turned in an unnatural way.

"Mom!" the Firebender heard someone call out. She growled and turned her attention to the twisting figure before her.

"Get rid of him," she commanded before scurrying off.

Not long after, the little Waterbender found his mother curled up on the ground in the fetal position, shaking. "Mom!" he cried as he knelt down next to her.

"Mac," she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. "Are you ok?"

He nodded. "I'm going to find Dad," her son stated and made a move to get up but she clutched his hand.

"No," she pleaded. She didn't want to be left alone. "Think you can help me?"

The little Waterbender nodded again and helped his mother stand. She leaned on him and they made their way to the house. When they got there, Mako was outside and he immediately ran to his wife's aid.

"It's ok," he soothed as he scooped her up in his arms. The Waterbender broke down and cried, clinging to his shirt. "Go get your grandmother and Katara," he instructed the kids. They nodded and left.

* * *

"How is she?" Mako asked when both healers exited the room.

"My daughter is going to be fine," Senna replied. "She's just a little exhausted."

"And worked up," Katara added. "Mako, I need to speak to you."

The Firebender nodded as she led them to another room. Senna headed out towards her grandchildren to inform them of their mother's conditions.

"What is it?" he asked as the elder closed the door behind her.

"Something is wrong with Korra," she stated. He stiffened. "Her muscles, they were knotted. It was if they had been twisted in an unnatural way. It isn't normal."

The Firebender sighed. "Korra's been…off all day."

"What do you mean 'off'?"

"She attacked me earlier this morning. It was as if she was in some kind of trance," he tried to explain.

The elder's eyes widened. "Did she say something before she was in that trance?"

Mako frowned. "She said 'leave me alone'. I wasn't about to, it looked as if she was in pain and I-"

"She wasn't talking to you," Katara interrupted. Mako gave her a confused look. "She was talking to something else."

* * *

"Gran Gran is Mom going to be ok?" Karah asked. Senna smiled and gave her granddaughter a nod.

"Your mother is going to be fine. She's just tired," she soothed.

"Can we see her?" Mac asked. Senna hesitated. Korra didn't look very good but Senna figured it was probably what she wanted anyways; to see her children. She finally gave them a nod and they went inside to see their mother.  
The Avatar flashed them a smile and tapped the bed, motioning for them to come lay with her. They obeyed and curled up next to her.

"Mom, are you ok?" Karah asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, kissing her forehead.

"What happened to you?" Mac asked. She smiled at him and landed a kiss on his forehead as well.

"I pulled a couple of muscles. I haven't practiced in a long time," she lied.

In reality, she had no idea what had happened. She thought she might be losing her mind. She knew she had spoken to Aang about Azula, but after that…nothing.

* * *

"What do you mean she wasn't talking to me?" Mako asked a little annoyed. "I was the only one in the room."

"Mako," Katara began remaining calm. "I've seen her come out of your house for the past couple of weeks, almost always at the same time. It seems as if she is in a trance, like you said."

The Firebender thought about it for a moment. Lately he had awakened to find her gone. Korra definitely wasn't the morning type. When he questioned her about she said she was just talking to Aang. But the Korra he knew didn't talk to her past life almost every day.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. But we need to keep an eye out for her; she could hurt herself or someone else."

* * *

*A few days later*

"Mom, can you spar with us?" Karah asked with her puppy eyes. Korra chuckled.

"Yeah, Mom, please?" Mac agreed. The Avatar sighed and nodded, a smile on her face.

"Ready?" The twins nodded and went into their stances.

The little Firebender looked over to her brother. "Tag team?" she asked. Her brother grinned and nodded.

Korra smiled and threw a fire whip in their direction, which the twins easily dodged. Karah approached her mother and threw a few fire kicks at her while Mac sent a series of ice punches. The Avatar stomped her foot and created an earth wall to block the attacks.

The twins went around the wall and engaged in hand to hand combat with their mother. She smiled as she dodged each of their moves and tried to land a couple of soft punches on them, but she had trained them well. Both children moved quickly and with great ease, just like an Airbender.

Changing her strategy, she blew them back with a blast of air and did a back flip before throwing chunks of earth at them. Karah blocked them with a fire wall and Mac easily went around them, successfully landing a water kick on his mother.

The surprised Avatar let out a chuckle as she was knocked back slightly. She was about to make her next move when her head began to hurt and she clutched it with both hands.

"Get rid of him," the voice commanded.

Korra shook her head. "No."

"I'm not asking. I am telling. Remove him. Now."

The Waterbender tried to fight the voice. She tried to not give in to its command. But it was futile. Her eyes grew dark and she straitened, looking at the children not as her own flesh and blood…but as targets.

"Mom?" the little Firebender called out, noticing the change of emotion in her mother's face. Without warning, the Avatar sent a series of fire and earth attacks at the children.

Luckily both managed to dodge the first series, but where not ready for the wave of air blasts that were thrown their way. One knocked Karah back into a pillar and she let out a pained grunt as she fell to her knees. Mac immediately ran to her aid and stood in front of his sister.

"Mom, stop!" he cried. The Avatar instead grabbed his wrist with water and pulled him towards her before throwing him across the courtyard. The little Waterbender felt something crack in his hand as he landed on it. He knew it wasn't broken, but more than likely fractured.

He turned over to find his mother, approaching him with dark eyes. He tried to crawl away, but he was too dumbstruck to. "Mom," he whispered.

Korra was screaming in her mind for this to stop. She didn't think she could live with herself if she managed to seriously hurt her kids. She tried to fight it, tried to cut the strings her puppet master was using but her limbs continued to move without her permission. She felt her right arm rise above her head.

The little Waterbender held both of his arms in front of his face and looked away, eyes tightly shut. The Avatar let out a yell before she slammed it down.


End file.
